KanoKido Week 2015
by Wang Lang
Summary: My submissions for KanoKido Week 2015 on tumblr. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Day 1 - Date

**Kanokido week: Day 1 - Date**

"I said I'm not going on a date with you." Kido adamantly rejected Kano for what was the third time in a minute.

"But you promised me Kido-chan!" Kano flailed his arms in the air, smiling. He put on his best bossy Kido voice and pulled a pouting face "'If you do all the cleaning around the base for a whole month, I'll go on a date with you.' Wasn't that it?" he smirked as he finished his impersonation act.

"Tch-!" Kido winced at Kano's accurate recall of her deal with him. She never expected Kano to actually do his end of the bargain. "Oh fine then!" Kido huffed with an annoyed tone. "Where to?"

Kano, still grinning, leant over towards where Kido was sat, sliding a poster at her. "The Amusement park."

Kido did not bother to hide her discomfort, sighing and producing a morose expression. A typical place for lovers, she thought, just perfect. The date hadn't even begun and she already felt like punching him in the face.

"Aww what's with that face Kido-chan?" Kano's own looks saddened "I want it to be a fun time for the two of us, don't be a misery guts!"

"Whatever…" Kido looked away from him. Regardless of what he told her, she didn't think it'd be a fun time, not for herself at least.

"Nee Kido, why don't you dress up in a skirt or something?" A cheeky grin appeared on Kano's face.

Kido scowled into Kano's soul with the intent of murder in her eyes "I agreed to go on a date with you, wearing a skirt is another matter."

"Ooo scary-!" Kano shivered as he inched away from her. "But since you're now my girlfriend, surely it'd be more appropriate, no?"

"Don't be stupid, just because we're going on a date doesn't make us a couple." Kido stood and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, a difficult task as Kano seemed to be trying to get a reaction out of her with every word he said.

"Alright, no skirt then… that's a shame though, since you'd look a lot cuter then." Kano's expression became more serious.

"Eh?!" Kido blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Oh? Are you blushing Danchou-san? We haven't even left the base yet and you're bright red!" Kano reverted back to his usual expression in a flash , sniggering.

"A-am not!" Kido clumsily turned herself away from Kano.

"Are you suuurrrreee?" Kano peered at her closer, smiling gleefully.

"Yes! now l-let's just get going! It'll be dark before we know it." Kido pulled her hood up and walked past him towards the base's door. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. While Kido would constantly deny it to even herself, she was fond of Kano. His cheerful demeanour, his sharp eyes, his cute soft face, she liked him, to say the least. As an exact counterbalance however she destained how untrustworthy he was. Kano couldn't help but lie and cause mischief, and inviting Kido to go on a date with him was more than likely to be one of his elaborate games. Thinking about it aggravated Kido to the point she was flushed with irritation. He always had to find some way to humiliate her didn't he?

"So, which attraction do you want to go to first then?" Kido sighed, walking side by side Kano on the way to the amusement park.

"Well, first I'll want to go on the ride that's called 'holding Kido's hand.' I hear it's very nice." Kano chuckled, before receiving a swift punch to his face.

Kido's face was a bright shade of fuchsia. "D-dumbass, I was being serious!" She was dreading just how much more embarrassing Kano would be to her over the course of next few hours.

"So was I…" Kano mumbled, rubbing his sore cheek. "That was pretty sharp you know Kido..."

Kido felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Kano's upset look, stuttering an apology out in a low voice. "…S-sorry." She relaxed her clenched fist and extended it out to Kano.

Kano was taken aback at this. "Eh? Kido?"

"Take this as… as an apology." Kido stared at Kano, trying to hide her red cheeks behind her vest collar.

Kano let slip a chuckle at Kido's behaviour. "Since you're offering now." He smiled and clasped her hand tightly. It was cold, unlike Kido's which had been warming inside her parka's pocket. "Aww, where you keeping your hands warm for me?"

"Don't take this any other way, Kano." Kido snorted, averting her gaze from his smile and to the park ahead. She didn't appreciate how Kano was playing around with her. This date was just one big joke to him. "So, WHERE do you want to go first?"

"Well I was thinking…" Kano began to list off the attractions he was interested in.

Simply put there were a lot, much to Kido's Chagrin. Much to her surprise however, Kano didn't choose either the haunted house or any of the roller coasters, both of which she was terrified of. He was probably being merciful to her, since he wasn't very good with horror either.

"So, you wanna go on the bumper cars first~? Or, perhaps you're feeling like a chicken…" Kano teased her cheekily.

"You're on." Kido slammed the palm her hand into Kano's cheek. "I'm not going to lose to you."

"I have no intention of losing either..." Kano chuckled.

Despite her original dread over the date, Kido found herself slowly enjoying her time with Kano. Beating him at bumper cars, competing with him in the arcade, and buying the odd few snacks together as well.

"God damnit I lost again?!" Kano ranted as he hosteled the plastic gun he'd been holding back in it's place on the arcade machine. He'd lost all but 1 of rounds he'd played, which gave Kido by contrast a near perfect win streak.

"You're just a bad shot." Kido giggled. "Perhaps I should teach you better at home huh?" She slapped him on his back playfully.

"You say that, but you'll just always complain about 'having to do all the chores' like you always do!"

Kido felt compelled to smirk "That's because it's true, dumbass, I'm always cleaning up after you!"

"Well excuse me and all the hard work I did this past week then!" Kano raised his arms in the air and waved them about.

Kido tried desperately to cover up her laughter at Kano's display. "Alright alright! Perhaps if you help out a bit more I might teach you."

Kano exhaled cheerily as he flopped his arms back down. "Well wadda ya know? Seems Kido enjoyed her date with me today!"

"Yeah, I did." Kido admitted, smiling confidently. "I'll admit I didn't expect things to go as, well as pleasantly as they did. I enjoyed our time together. Um, thank you, Kano." She muttered.

"Ah i-it was no problem Kido! I'm happy you, well that you enjoyed it with me." Kano scratched the back of his head hastily, unsure of what words to say.

An awkward silence carried out between the two. Both of them where looking at the ground bashfully.

Kido finally broke the tension. "...It's getting dark, we should be heading back now."

"Yeah you're right, but..." Kano murmured as he grabbed hold of Kido's hand again.

"No buts, I'm sure Seto and Mary would like to be able to eat soon."

"W-well, you know Mary can cook fine." Kano blurted out the words. "And, there's still one more ride I think we should go on."

Kido took a deep breath. "Where?"

Kano pointed high above them. "The ferris wheel."

Kido felt her heart skip a beat. So this was Kano's piece de resistance. She produced the calmest excuse she could think of. "A-are you serious? Those things take forever."

"Come on Kido! It'll be romantic!" Kano begged her, looking at her with puffy eyes. "Please?"

Kido's face glazed over with a flush once more. "F-fine. Just once."

As they got on board one of the small carriages, Kido felt her chest pounding tightly. What was Kano's deal? He really was intent on embarrassing her, wasn't he?

Kido looked across the compartment and noticed that Kano himself looked very anxious. Previously he'd been acting very calm, confident even. But now, on the Ferris Wheel and alone with her, he was very clearly tense, his face angled away from her own. He even appeared to be blushing. Kido felt confused to say the least, her own hear pounding quite tightly.

"Kano, what's wrong?" She found herself asking Kano as the Ferris Wheel began to turn, raising them slowly upwards.

"Oh, um nothing Kido!" Kano stuttered as he turned back to face her, waving her hands in front of his chest. "Just thinking about how much fun I've had today… I'm glad you enjoyed today. l really mean it." Kano's voice was slightly husky, he was having trouble looking at Kido in the eye.

"O-oh, well um, no problem." Kido gave Kano a concerned look. She wasn't sure if this was just another deception or if Kano really was serious.

Another tense silence formed. Kano was peeking over at Kido from the corners of his eyes ad he pretended to stare out the carriage window, Kido doing likewise from the opposite side. Whenever one of them looked over, they saw the other quickly blinking and returning their vision to the outside.

Kido felt her heart beat faster as they approached the top of the wheel's height. Was Kano actually interested in her? Or was it simply one of his deceptions? No, Kido thought to herself, even Kano wouldn't spend an entire month doing the chores around the base for a bet unless he was serious about what he was getting. This would have been so much simpler if Kano was honest about half the things he said and did. "Kano, look at me."

"Eh? O-okay?" Kano swiveled his head back to face her.

Kido rose from her seat in the carriage and pushed herself onto Kano's lap.

Kano face seemed to mist over in a puff of steam, surprise and fluster. He tried to slide back from her suddenly close features, stammering to for a protest "K-KIDO?! Wha-what're you-"

"Kano." Kido took a deep breath, feeling slightly disappointed in herself for having fallen for such an idiot. Her face burning red and heart rushing like a torrent of fire, she pitched her confession. "I like you." There, she said it, in the most comprising position possible while riding a Ferris Wheel. If anyone could see them now she would probably die from the shame.

Kano didn't respond at first. He just stared at Kido. Looking into her violet eyes with an expression of amazement and disbelief. "I…" His voice contained an excited tone, trembling with eagerness. "I like you too, Kido."

Kido blinked at the simple response, she'd half-expected him to laugh. She tried to think of something to say. "W-well good then." Yeah, that was real smooth, Kido slapped herself internally. "Sorry I don't know what to say next..."

Kano grinned "Don't worry Kido… ah, actually, should I call you Tsubomi instead now?"

Kido's face burned even more. "F-fine… but I'm going to call you Shuuya from now on as well, okay?"

"Sure." Kano chuckled. He reached his arm around Kido's waist and held her close.

Kido glanced down from Kano's face briefly, flicking her hair back. She looked back up at him, eyeing his mouth.

Kano tilted his head slightly "Oh? Is something on my-"

Kido pulled him in to a kiss, planting it delicately on Kano's lips. It lasted only 2 seconds, but it felt like a couple of hours. The warmth of each other's lips coursed through each other, flooding them with a sudden burst of intimacy. Kido pulled back before she was compelled to continue, breathing heavily as she calmed herself.

Kano was left perplexed for a brief moment, before covering his face has he felt his face light up in embarrassment "Tsubooommmiii~!" He whined, sounding almost on the verge of tears. "That was mean at least tell me you where going in for a kiss, I wanted to savour it!"

"Sorry." Kido composed herself as she sat her self back opposite Kano. "But we're near the bottom now, and I'd rather not have things getting messy, especially not in public."

"Aw, now I really wish you'd dressed up today, it would've made it even more special." Kano pouted, shaking his hands childishly.

"Whatever…" Kido turned away from Kano, he face still carrying a pink hue on its cheeks. The carriage they where in finally clunked to a stop as it struck the bottom of the Wheel. The pair of them left the amusement park quietly, just holding each other's hands tightly.

A few minutes away from the base, Kano spoke up "You know if you're embarrassed about Kissing in public you could just your ability to conceal us."

Kido stopped walking, paused for a moment, then proceeding to kick Kano in the shin "Why didn't you say earlier dumbass?!"

"I thought you wouldn't have consider it first…" Kano muttered as he rubbed his throbbing leg. "But how about, one more kiss?"

Kido sighed and knelt down with him, leaning her lips towards his. "You idiot…" Her eyes flickered a faint red glow.

Kano sniggered "Yep yep, but I'm your idiot." He pressed his lips in to bet hers. Both of them again where filled with the feeling of extreme intimacy, a feeling of being completed. A feeling only they, together, could have.


	2. Day 2 - Fluff

**Kanokido day 2 - Fluff**

Kano yawned as he walked down the stairs of the base. It had been a amazing, but rough night, his legs were unsteady, his movements clumsy, his head, and somewhere much lower, were throbbing. He scratched his mop of bed hair and rubbed his sleep tinted eyes, staggering his way into the dining room. He produced a gargling noise in some foreign language, rasping his tongue as he did. "Giiiiguuu..."

"So you finally decided to wake up huh?" A sweet, strong and clearly refreshed voice greeted the sloppy, barely awake blonde. "You looked like you had wrestled with a tiger." Kido stood up from the table handed him a glass of milk.

Kano clasped the drink and downed in one large swig. "That's because I did." Milk drops dribbled out of his mouth as he spoke. "You're a monster, you know?"

Kano was, of course, referring to Kido's excellent bedtime skills. The two of them had only been in a relationship for a month, and they already taken several serious steps within it. Kano was often helpless before her once she pushed him down on their bed, and even when he was on top, Kido was a power bottom to the extreme. Most mornings resulted in Kano being unable to walk.

"I just let thought I should make a lasting impression on you." Kido smirked triumphantly, a smug grin on her face. "Though it was clearly not enough this time, since you still have the energy to strand up, perhaps we should go again?"

"No just yet, I'd rather be left with the ability to walk..." Kano smiled nervously. "Seto and Mary went out right?" Kano turned his head left and right to look around. "I'd be awkward if they saw me like how I am..."

"Yeah they did, if they hadn't I'd have told you to use your eyes, considering the state you're in... I'm quite the tiger aren't I?" Kido remarked as she went into the kitchen.

"You really are... but you're still my tiger." Kano chuckled, following her along.

Kido purred teasingly at him as she tied her hair into a ponytail. "Do you want your favourite?" She asked, pulling out a pan from the cupboard.

"If I may." Kano lent his chin on Kido's shoulder. "Mmh, your always so comfy, Tsubomi~!" He whined toyingly.

"You want me to burn your food?" Kido said as she ruffled his already tangled hair. "Go on sit down and wait."

"But Tsubooommmiii!" Kano wrapped his arms around Kido's waist and snuggled himself closer to her. "You're comfy, let me hold you longer!"

"Shuuya…" Kido sighed, leaning her own head against Kano's. "I'll give you a few minutes, then go and sit down."

Kano just hummed contently has he rubbed his cheek against hers, smiling gently as he was able to cuddle someone so soft. "After I've eaten, you want to do it again?" He spoke softly.

"I thought you said you wanted to be able to walk today?" Kido responded teasingly. "Alright, since you're asking for it."

Kano began chuckling again. It was going to be another enjoyable day.


	3. Day 3 - Seasons

**Kanokido week: day 3 - Seasons**

"April showers huh?" Kido groaned as she watched the heavy deluge from inside the base, large pellets of water slapping against the windowsill, dull heavy clouds concealing the sky in a massive grey cloak. She snuggled herself out on the sofa, bunching herself up, tucking her face into her jumper's large neck, producing a faint whine in tedium. "More like April floods..."

"Yeah, I pity Seto, having to work in this weather." Kano smiled faintly. The dreary weather seemed to drag the entire world with it into a bleak shade of boredom and pallid lethargy. "Not to mention to the temperature!" Kano shivered, I his spine suddenly feeling like it was filled with an icy chill. "Isn't the heating on?!"

Kido peered down to look at her phone, reading it's display "I set it to come on around midday." She glanced over to Kano "Hey Kano, you want, watch a movie together?" He cheeks were radiating a slight flush, hidden only by here sweater's high neck.

Kano's face lit up at the pleasant surprise, both metaphorically and literally. "S-sure, Kido! Do you have any idea of what you want to watch?" He felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Ah, no not really..." Kido averted her eyes "I just thought I'd offer... Do you have any ideas yourself?"

"Well, not right now, I'll check to see what we've got..." Kano scratched his head as he wandered past Kido to their movie rack. He had lied. He knew what he wanted to see but saying what it was would just result in them both blushing profusely.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate." Kido said as she rose from the sofa. "You put on what you want in the meantime."

Kano watched her as she left the room, finding himself eyeing her entire figure; her verdant, lustrous hair, her beautifully formed cheeks, her smoothly angled behind, Kano quickly whipped the drool trickling down his chin. Oh my dirty, how scandalous indeed! Who was he to deny his own attraction to his old childhood friend? He quickly pulled the DVD from the shelf, popped the disk out and placed it into the player.

"Here you are." Kido returned, placing a pair of steaming mugs onto the coffee table that stood before the sofa, seating her, tucking her knees and making herself comfortable. "So what have you put on?" She asked, gently supping her chocolate.

A sheepish smile spread along Kano's cheeks, he took a seat besides her. "'Getting wet indoors'." His face was a warm shade of pink as he said it.

Kido nearly spat her coffee out hearing him say it,but she instead choked, paused, and swallowed the burning chocolate in her throat, slamming her hand against her chest as she tried to breathe. "T-the PORNO?!"

"Well it is cold and..." Kano paused a moment to gather his words, face burning. "And watching this sort of thing is a good way to produce body heat..."

"Yeah but not like this you dumbo!" Kido screamed, her face red with embarrassment. "And you better not be getting any ideas either because no way! Uh huh! No chance!" She was staking and pointing her hands at Kano hurriedly.

"Well if you want you can just eject the disk..." Kano responded to her accusative gestures with little concern. "It isn't like I'm forcing you." He took a swig of his hot chocolate, feeling it's warm sweet stickyness flow through his mouth and tongue.

Kido went quiet for a moment, her expression that of irritation, blushing intensely. She sighed in defeat "Oh fine I'll watch with you." She settled herself back down.

"That's better." Kano smirked. He threw his arm over Kido's back, causing her to look at him with a glare. "We'll be warmer if we cuddle, nee?" He winked at her, still flushed, especially over the gushing notices being played from the TV.

Kido didn't reply at first, responding only be cuddling closer to him, resting her head by his and clinging to his chest with her arms. After a minute, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, muttering angrily to him "Stupid Shuuya..."

Kano chirped gleefully as he heard the words. Cuddling with hot chocolate on a rainy afternoon. Things could be slightly better, but they could also be a lot worse.


	4. Day 4 - Angst

**Kanokido Week: day 4 - angst**

Fire. Fire. Fire.

That was all she could see. The blazing heat and embers roaring up and scorching everything into blackened pieces of chard rubble.

Save. Save. Save.

That's what she wanted to do. She'd already lost one who was close to her heart in the flames, she couldn't let it happen again. She refused to let it happen again.

Run. Run. Run.

That's what she tried to do. Against the raging inferno, she would find him. Amongst the crashing debris, he had to still be here. He had to still be alive.

Scream. Scream. Scream.

That's all she could do. Seeing him there, crushed between a pile of collapsed timbers, slowly burning and flaking away. That was it. It was over. He was gone. He was dead.

Seeing it before her eyes. There was no point in anything now, running so far into the fiery maelstrom, only to be greeted with this. Without him, what would there be any point in living for?

Kido let out a ear-splitting scream, a wail for help, for someone, for him.

And then, suddenly, he responded. From the shearing, blinding red of the fire, his voice suddenly struck out.

"Tsubomi!? TSUBOMI?! WAKE UP!" Kano shouted, panicked. Kido had been tossing and turning in her sleep, body drenched in sweat, expression that of horror and terror.

The greenette eyes struck open as she was reexposed to the face of her loved one. "Shuuya!?" Her arms instinctively slung themselves around Kano and pulled him close with all her strength "`Shuuya! Oh my god, Kano!" She found herself unable to say anything other than his name.  
Those two words.

Kano.  
Shuuya.

For her they meant something worth more than the entire world to her.

Kano gently stroked her as she hugged him tightly, speaking in a hushed tone. "It's alright Tsubomi, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, I won't be leaving you, I never will."

Seto slowly popped his head round the entrance of Kido's room, seeing if Kano had control over the situation. Kano waved him away quietly, hushing him with a single finger placed on his lips.

"Shuuya I… I can't lose you…" Kido sniffled, tears running down her face, staining kano's pyjama shirt.

"I know, I know, I'm here now, it's okay now." He continued to run his hand through her hair, calming her as best he could. "Was it... the same one again?"

Kido nodded her head in reply, burying herself in his chest further, tearing gushing down her face.

Kano brought his hand to Kido's chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "I'm here Tsubomi, don't worry, the fire's no longer there. I'm here, with you, for as long as you want me."

Kido clenched her finger against Kano's back, holding on to him even tighter. "Shuuya, I want… I want you forever, don't leave me… please, just stay with me." Choking her words, she hide her face in Kano's chest once more.

"I will Tsubomi, I'll stay." Kano reassured her, quietly allowing her to let all her tears out, allowing her to drown her sorrow in assurance that the Kano she was holding onto right now was indeed real, so she wo no longer have to worry.

Kano smiled a little, while they here horrible nightmares, they told him that Kido truly cared for him, so much that she fretted over his well-being in her sleep. Of course Kano would rather she didn't have to feel such pain at all, but he would try to see the better side to the tragedies.

All the more so, as he too, had dreamt a all to similar dream. Kano winced at the memory, not now. Kido needs him. He can't fall for his own troubles now.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

Blood trickling from a knife, and spurting from an open chest, dying a girl's skin scarlet, with a Snake's shrill laughter filling the air...


	5. Day 5 - Formal Event

**Kanokido week: Day 5 - Formal Event**

"You may now kiss the bride." The attending priest spoke the final words as the bells within the church resonated the joyous sound of union between two loved ones.

Haruka lent down, planting his lips atop Takane's own, as the two, after much anticipation and frantic planning, finally got married.

Kano sighed as he looked on at the pair, watching Haruka sweep Takane of her feet and carrying her down the aisle. The rest of the Dan, as well as Kenjirou and his family, as well as several other honoured friends where all applauding the newlyweds, smiling happily for the pair, and while Kano did feel happy for him, he certainly felt a bit jealous. He glanced over at Kido, who was dressed in a flowing lilac dress, with her hair tied back, with even a Rose residing besides her bunched up hair, accessories that Momo had a clear hand in choosing. She looked beautiful to him, as his girlfriend it was only natural, but he wished she'd recognise her own beauty sometimes.

~.~.~.~.~

"You've gotten married now, Haruka you're officially a man!" Kenjirou was sobbing pathetically as he hugged the gentle giant during the after ceremony. "I hope I live to see your first child at least!"

"Tateyama-sensei…" Haruka chuckled slightly as he patted his former teacher's back. "And I'm still only 24, it's not like you're getting grey or anything..."

"What about me Kenjirou-san? Am I not a man yet?!" Kano chirped in, trying to keep a sunny demeanour.

"Ah Kano!" Kenjirou released his arms from Seto and slung them around the blonde instead, speaking with a dramatic sense of vigour. "You're still far too short my boy, alas I think you'll never get a wife, or husband for that matter."

Kano felt a shallow knife of disappointment pierce his side as he heard the words.

"Now now, Kano's still young like everyone else, Seto and Mary haven't married yet either." Haruka hummed the words gently, a serene smile across his face.

"Come on everyone, let's all get into positions to party!" Momo exclaimed with a excited voice, standing at the forefront of a stage, with speakers too either of her sides.

"Ooo! Get ready guys, come on Haruka you don't want to keep your new wife waiting right?" Kenjirou tugged Haruka by the sleeve.

"Right. Come on Kano." Haruka turned to face him. "Kano? Is something wrong ?"

"Ah no..." Kano spoke with a nervous tone, adjusting his yellow necktie. "I was just thinking about the dance..."

"Ah I see, with Kido huh?" Haruka look hurriedly around to see if he could spot the greenette.

"Yeah... I.m just worried she might not be up for it..."

Haruka chuckled "Ask her Kano, the worst that can happen is she says no. It won't be the end of your relationship."

"Hey Haruka, how long are you going to keep me?" Takane, in her glittering wedding dress, shouted over to her husband. "I'm aging over here!"

"I-I'll be right there! Good luck Kano!" Haruka waved to the foxy boy and went to join his partner.

Seeing everyone prepare to dance, Kano spied Kido, who was standing alone amongst the crowd of people. He moved to stand besides the greenette, who was just watching on as the guests assembled into dancing pairs. "Aren't you going to dance?"

"I haven't got a partner, dumbass." Kido lashed out a harsh response.

"So if you did have one, you would?" Kano leaned his head forward as he asked, suggesting the obvious. 'Dance with me, dance with me, you know you want to.'

"Well it does take two to tango." Kido remarked, looking at him with expectant eyes. She waited, wanting him to make then first move 'Offer me your hand damnit, before I do it first.'

"Then, may I have this dance then?" Kano bowed courteously, smiling up at her as he extended his hand out at her, his feline eyes peering out from the top of his eyelids.

Kido smirked, taking his hand and twirling him towards her. "If you can take the heat." She entwined her left hand with Kano's right, raising it above their heads.

"You're awfully energetic today." Kano grinned, moving along to Kido's well tuned movements.

"Perhaps I just want to enjoy myself with my boyfriend." Kido returned his expression, moving her legs gracefully along.

Kano had trouble keeping up, his own movements clumsy by comparison. "Hey Tsubomi, would you marry me?" He asked bluntly.

"How did I know you would ask that? Kido sighed, spinning round as she held Kano's hand. "Well I'll task you the same thing, would you marry me?"

"If I could right now then yes." Kano took several steps forward, bowing Kido and himself over. Without even trying, the two of them had entered a classical dance movement. Everyone else had stopped dancing and was just gazing in amazement at the pair's moves.

"Then it's the same for me." Kido looked at Kano directly, staring into his glimmering feline eyes.

"So you'd marry me?" Kano lifted Kido back up and off the ground, shaking slightly due to his lack of muscle strength.

"If you stop using your eyes, then yeah." Kido smiled confidently, hovering in the air as Kano suspended her.

Kano lowered Kido down, groaning slightly as he did so. He then spun her around again, a pulled her towards him.

The two entered a deep kiss as everyone around them began clapping in amazement. Feeling their tongues link and play they pressed slightly deeper, before Kido broke off the kiss, more than a bit flushed.

"Your damn kisses get me every time." Kido beamed up at Kano, her voice irritated, but content at the same time.

"Just another one of the reasons you love me, I guess." Kano smiled his signature smile, bowing low before her.

Kido groaned upon seeing his smug face. "Yes, I do love you, because you love me too."


	6. Day 6 - Past

**Kanokido week: day 6 -Past/****Future:**

BOOM! ZAP! CRACKLE!

A loud strike of lighting and thunder combined burst out of blackened clouds above the Tateyama residence. Yet another stormy night.

"Nngh, again?" Kano stirred in his bed, a bright pallid light flashed on and on from behind his window curtains. He sat himself upright, rubbing some dry sleep from his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the otherwise darkened room. "It really his noisy, I hope Kido doesn't get scared..."

As if on cue, the door to his room, creaked open slightly, then, seemingly on it's own accord, closed behind itself.

Kano sighed, speak of the devil, and he shalt appear. "Kido..."

The sound of scuffling feet moved across the floorboards of the room, though no visible figure was producing the noise. Kido was, as always happened when she was frightened, concealing herself.

"Come on, there's no need to hide." Kano smiled, hoping to get her to Show herself. "It's okay to be afraid of a little lighting." Just has he spoke, another strike of lightning shot down, crackling in the sky height above.

Kano's bedsheets began to become ruffled as the hidden Kido rushed to climb onto his bed. He smirked in chagrin "Okay okay you can stay with me." He didn't mind at all really, even without seeing her he was weak to her desperate pleas for comfort.

Kano felt his arm be tugged as Kido finally appeared in his vision, she was shivering in fear.

"Is it that bad huh?" Kano weary smiled wavered as he pulled her close into a hug. "There there..." He stroked her green, shoulder length hair, comforting her as best he could.

Kido buried her face in Kano's chest. Her small hands reaching round to cling to his back. Kido really hated thunderstorms, they were so loud and threatening, and they all to well reminded her of fire.

Still running his hand through her hair, smiled lent his head against hers "Why didn't you go to Nee-san's room? " This question always bothered him. He had no problems with Kido coming to him instead of Ayano, but he thought their big sis was a much better comforter then he was.

Kido eventually found the courage to speak. "Your room's closer..."

Kano felt a bit disappointed after hearing the reason. Kido literally come to his room because it was the first to go to. Nonetheless, he retained his calm, comforting tone. Whatever the reason, he was glad Kido trusted him enough for this. "Oh, I see." He patted her head lightly, smiling.

"Kano..." Kido murmured in a hushed, nervous voice.

"Yes?" Kano replied, pulling out of their hug to look at her.

"Could I say here... With you, tonight?" She averted her eyes from him, blushing slightly over her awkward request.

Kano's face took a look of surprise for a brief moment, before he resumed smiling happily. "Sure Kido!" He chuckled "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret if you want!"

Kido didn't respond, lying down in Kano's bed, pulling him down with her cuddling close next to him.

"Heh, never change do you..." Kano continued to grin cheerfully, snuggling with her as the storm outside raged on.

"Oi,what're you smiling so smugly about?" Kido asked Kano, waving her hand in front of his eyes searching for a response.

Kano blinked awkwardly, snapping out of his day-dream. His grinned, more mischievously this time, as he responded "Just reminiscing about how cute you where before, Tsu~bo~mi'."

Kido's fist slammed into the top of Kano's head "Shut up! And don't call me that!" Kido was blushing brightly, looking away from Kano and pulling her hood up.

"Ahh... Sorry, sorry." Kano rubbed his now throbbing scalp wearily. She's really is always the same. Kano felt warm as he thought of her past image.

Beautiful then. Beautiful now.


	7. Day 7 - AU

**Kanokido Week: Day 7 - AU/Crossover**

Yokai in Japan come in all shapes and sizes, some spirits are small and (generally) harmless, like the Tanuki or Mujina. Others could be vicious and even deadly, such as the hulking Oni, the scheming Tengu, and Mallet shaped Nozuchi. Yokai possess a vary breadth of powers; some are able to summon winds sharp enough to slice through metal, while others can take the form of other creatures.

Of all yokai, the Kitsune are some of the most notorious. They are capable of almost any magic, be it casting fire to levitation. Practically everything about the Kitsune is fickle. Their allegiance, mood, even their appearance, all they can change at an instant. Despite their unpredictable motives, Kitsune are viewed quite favourably my most humans and other yokai, their small stature and cute faces (usually their default human form) make them very popular.

And Kano Shuuya was one such Kitsune.

"Tsu~bo~mi! Tsu~bo~mi!" Kano hummed cheerfully as he floated along a rural path, spying the trees, looking expectantly at them, searching for certain someone.

"Tsubomi! You awake?" He tilted his head and left and right, chirping with glee. "Talk to me Tsubomi!" He hovered in circles around a Tsubaki tree, which had recently shed its flowers, as evidenced by a few remaining red petals scattered on the earth. "Come on Tsubomi, talk to me!"

"Shut up, Kano. You're so noisy…" A girl, 16 years old in appearance, appeared from behind the Tsubaki's leaves, Her hair a verdant green, dressed in a Violet Kimono. She yawned, smoothing down some strands of her hair. "What do you want?"

"I came you see you of course!" Kano waved his arms about frantically, landing atop the ground with a pouty expression. "You're in such a bad mood today, Tsubomi-chan..."

"That's because you seem to find it amusing to awaken a fellow spirit in the middle of the night full of energy." Tsubomi growled. "What the hell could be so important?"

Kano placed a finger to his lips and wagged it, grinning sneakily. "Come with me and I'll show you." His fluffy ears twitched as he spoke, brushing it's silky hairs around.

Kido's face dropped in disappointment. Kano was always one to . Contemplating an answer for a while before sighing. "Well since you woke me I may as well…"

"Yay!" Kano grabbed Kido's arm and pulled her along. Kido however, flinched as his hand tightened on her. Kano's mood dropped to a more serious one. "Y-you're hurt?"

"A-ah…" Kido recoiled her hand back, hiding it under her kimono sleeve. "No, it's just a little scratch, a little punk snapped a branch off, it's nothing serious..."

"Rubbish." Kano pulled Kido's arm again, more forcefully this time.

"H-hey Kano what're you-!" Kido choked on her own words as she felt a scorching pain run along her right arm.

Kano rolled Kido's sleeve up, seeing a large burn run along her otherwise smooth skin. "…Who did this to you?"

"I said it's nothing serious…" Kido wrestled her arm back from him, looking down at the ground, she felt her face turn to a shade of crimson in humiliation.

Kano gazed at Kido with a cold look, his eyes slowly falling on the Tsubaki she possessed, seeing a side of it's outer bark was badly charred. "Was it those humans who had come planning to cut down the forest?" He asked Kido, his tone icy cold.

Kido looked into Kano's eyes with fear in her mind. "No, Kano I said it isn't anything-"

_"It was wasn't it? I'd played nice on them before, I'll kill them this time." _Kano's voice turned shrill and cruel, rapturing along the wind as a deathly echo of rage.

"Shuuya, stop it!" Kido screamed at him with an ear piercing wail. A silence fell between the two of them. Kido composed herself. "It was just a drunkard with a lighter, I dealt with them myself."

Kano gave her a dubious look "…is that the truth?"

"Yes. The only one who lies around here is you." Kido retorted

Kano took a step towards Kido and sniffed the air around her. "There's a faint scent of alcohol…" He turned away from her. "Kido, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologise Shuuya." Kido tapped Kano with a light punch to his back. "You mean well, concerning over me, and I…" She gulped before continuing. "I do appreciate it."

Kano tilted his head back round to face the greenette. "Tsubomi…"

"Anyway, what was the thing you wanted to show me?" Kido changed the subject, hoping to get Kano to revert to his usual state.

"No, we're not going anyway if you're hurt Kido." Kano's tone of voice softened, but his protectiveness remained. "I'll be your guard from any who dare to hurt you."

"I-idoit! I said this is nothing!" Kido waved her burned arm in the air, lowering it down slowly before rubbing it. "Owwie..."

"See? Tsubomi we're not going anywhere until we've gotten that healed!" Kano rolled his sleeves up and rubbed his hands together. "Fortunately I know some healing magic that should be able to speed up your recovery right up!"

"N-no way, what do you think you're doing, stay away!" Kido tried to swat Kano away, whose's face had returned to it's smug, leering expression.

"Come on Tsubomi, let me give it one of my magical massages! Or maybe the kiss of renewal?" Kano teased her craftily, receiving a face full of foot and sandal as a result.

"I said stay away!" Kido scuffled away from Kano and floated into the air in an attempt to escape the foxy boy.

"But Tsubooooommmii~!" Kano flew after her, puckering up playfully as he chased her through the air.

Kitsune were truly fickle creatures, but this one was certainly unwavering in one thing. His love towards a certain stubborn Tsubaki spirit.


End file.
